The present invention relates to an art of non-contact data carrier. In particular, the present invention relates to a data carrier device with a data carrier chip or data carrier module taking the form of on-chip coil.
This sort of non-contact data carrier has memory in which various data can be stored, by which the control of non-contact data carrier can be made by means of non-contact communication with an external reader/writer. Therefore, the non-contact data carrier has been applied for various uses such as automatic sorting of packages with data carrier, control of goods in stock, prevention of theft of goods and others and productionxe2x80x94and distribution control.
By the way, recently, trial products of data carrier chip or data carrier module taking the form of the so-called on-chip coil (with coiled antenna) are provided and a non-contact data carrier or a non-contact IC card with the data carrier chip or data carrier module is studied. In such a non-contact IC card or non-contact data carrier, a way of use in which the first coil (or booster antenna) for reception and an on-chip coil are not directly connected with each other, but are arranged relatively to each other is ordinarily employed.
A conventional example of non-contact data carrier device with on-chip coil is shown in FIG. 9. In the conventional example, the following method for supplying electric power from a booster antenna 51 to a data carrier chip taking the form of an on-chip coil 52 (the area surrounded by a frame shown by the dotted line) is employed: a booster antenna 51 is formed with a densely formed coil portion 51D and the data carrier chip taking the form of on-chip coil 52 is put on the densely formed coil portion 51D. In this case, the on-chip coil is mounted on the densely formed coil portion 51D in such a manner that the shape of on-chip coil accords with the shape of densely formed coil portion, to fabricate a data carrier. However, in this method, the most internal end of densely formed coil portion 51D is connected with the most external end of the first coil a through connection 51J. Therefore, it is needed to connect the most internal end of densely formed coil portion 51D with the connection 51J through a through hole or caulking precisely formed at the center of densely formed coil portion 51D.
In this case, booster antenna 51 is not connected directly with on-chip coil 52, since booster antenna 51 and on-chip coil 52 are correspond to the first coil and the second coil, respectively.
However, the on-chip coil has the small size with sides of about 3 to 5 mm, while the densely formed coil portion corresponding to the on-chip coil has also the small size. Accordingly, there is a problem that to form through hole at the center of the densely formed coil portion is the highly precise work, so that the yield of products is decreased because of the difficulty in the location of through hole.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data carrier device comprising the structure of antenna in which there is a no problem in the location of a through hole in the above-mentioned non-contact data carrier.
In order to the above-mentioned problem, a first non-contact data carrier device according to the present invention is a non-contact data carrier device comprising an upper layer pattern having an antenna coil part made of wire pattern laid spirally and capacitor patterns and a lower layer pattern having, in a same way, an antenna coil part made of wire pattern laid spirally and capacitor patterns, wherein the respective antenna coil parts have almost the same external forms, and wherein the upper and lower layer patterns are disposed on a surface and a back of a dielectric layer, respectively, in such a manner that at least the external forms of the respective antenna coil parts accord with each other so that a resonance circuit is formed, characterized in that a part of each antenna coil part includes a portion which has the shape according with the external form of coil of a data carrier chip with on-chip coil and has a densely formed wire pattern, and that the data carrier chip is mounted on one of the portions of densely formed wire pattern in such a manner that the coil of data carrier chip partially conforms to the external form of the densely formed wire pattern. Since a data carrier device of the present invention is formed as mentioned hereinabove, the data carrier device using data carrier chip with on-chip coil has high efficiency of magnetic connection and can be produced with high yield of products.
A second non-contact data carrier device according the present invention is a non-contact data carrier device comprising an upper layer pattern having an antenna coil part made of wire pattern laid spirally and capacitor patterns and a lower layer pattern having, in a same way, an antenna coil part made of wire pattern laid spirally and capacitor patterns, wherein the respective antenna coil parts have almost the same external forms, and wherein the upper and lower layer patterns are disposed on a surface and a back of a dielectric layer, respectively, in such a manner that at least the external forms of the respective antenna coil parts accord with each other so that a resonance circuit is formed, characterized in that a part of each antenna coil part includes a portion which has the shape according with the external form of coil of a data carrier module with on-chip coil and has a densely formed wire pattern, and that the data carrier module is mounted on one of the portions of densely formed wire pattern in such a manner that the coil of data carrier module partially conforms to the external form of coil of the densely formed wire pattern. Since a data carrier device of the present invention is formed as mentioned hereinabove, the data carrier device using a data carrier module with on-chip coil has high efficiency of magnetic connection and can be produced with high yield of products.
A third non-contact data carrier device according to the present invention is a non-contact data carrier device comprising an upper layer pattern having an antenna coil part made of wire pattern laid spirally and capacitor patterns and a lower layer pattern having, in a same way, an antenna coil part made of wire pattern laid spirally and capacitor patterns, wherein a part of each antenna coil part of the respective layer patterns includes a portion which has the shape according with the external form of coil of a data carrier chip with on-chip coil and has a densely formed wire pattern, and wherein the respective parts of antenna coil are formed into forms such that at least both the antenna coil parts are engaged with each other in the manner that one antenna coil is engaged with another antenna coil outward or inside another coil pattern except the respective capacitor patterns and the respective densely formed wire patterns, wherein the forms of capacitor patterns and the forms of densely formed wire patterns of both the layer patterns are almost the same, and wherein the upper and lower layer patterns are disposed on a surface and a back of a dielectric layer, respectively, in such a manner that the upper and lower layer patterns correspond to each other so that a resonance circuit is formed, characterized in that the data carrier chip is mounted on one of the portions of densely formed wire pattern in such a manner that the data carrier chip partially conforms to the external form of coil of the densely formed wire pattern. Since a data carrier device of the present invention is formed as mentioned hereinabove, the data carrier device using an on-chip coil typed data carrier chip has high efficiency of magnetic connection can and be produced with high yield of products.
A fourth non-contact data carrier device according to the present invention is a non-contact data carrier device comprising an upper layer pattern having an antenna coil part made of wire pattern laid spirally and capacitor patterns and a lower layer pattern having, in a same way, an antenna coil part made of wire pattern laid spirally and capacitor patterns, wherein a part of each antenna coil part of the respective layer patterns includes a portion which has the shape according with the external form of coil included in a data carrier chip with on-chip coil and has a densely formed wire pattern, wherein the respective parts of antenna coil are formed into forms such that at least both the antenna coil parts are engaged with each other in the manner that one antenna coil is engaged with another antenna coil outward or inside another coil pattern except the respective capacitor patterns and the respective densely formed wire patterns, wherein the forms of capacitor patterns and the forms of densely formed wire patterns of both the layer patterns are almost the same, and wherein the upper and lower layer patterns are disposed on a surface and a back of a dielectric layer, respectively, in such a manner that the upper and lower layer patterns corresponds to each other so that a resonance circuit is formed, characterized in that the data carrier module is mounted on one of the portions of densely formed wire pattern in such a manner that the data carrier module partially conforms to the external form of coil of the densely formed wire pattern. Since a data carrier device of the present invention is formed as mentioned hereinabove, the data carrier device including a data carrier module with on-chip coil has having high efficiency of magnetic connection and can be produced with high yield of products.